Ronroneo
by Miu-senshi
Summary: Los felinos son grandes o pequeños; cazan en la sabana, en la selva o en las calles. Los más conocidos son los gatos: son lindos, tienen orejitas y cola y cuando les acaricias ronronean.- ¿¡Qué!- Normalmente tienen mucho pelo, normalmente…


**Ronroneo**

_Resumen:_ Los felinos son grandes o pequeños; cazan en la sabana, en la selva o en las calles. Los más conocidos son los gatos: son lindos, tienen orejitas y cola y cuando les acaricias ronronean.- ¿¡Qué!- Normalmente tienen mucho pelo, normalmente…

* * *

><p>Rin miró de nuevo el libro, era condenadamente aburrido ¿Para qué te sirve estudiar tantas letras si después no sabes llevarlo a la práctica? No tenía sentido, eran muchísimo mejores las clases practicas. Meció su cola con aburrimiento mientras mil y una ideas, que no tenían nada que ver con el aburrido texto, acudían raudas a él. La mesa se movió u poco y el azabache pudo ver al gato demoníaco que tanto quería, le sonrió.<p>

-_Hola Rin_.- Dijo Kuro con alegría, ya harto de que Rin solo estuviese con el libro.

-Hola Kuro-chan.- Una idea llego cordial a su cabeza, apoderándose de ella en su paso.- Oye Kuro-chan tu eres como un gato ¿No?

-_Pues…_- El gato se sentó delante de Rin, al mismo tiempo que detenía el movimiento de su cola.- _Supongo que si_.

-Entonces ronroneas…- Rin no pudo oprimir por más tiempo la sonrisa.

-_Eso creo…_- Respondió ajeno al plan que Rin había hecho.

-Ven Kuro-chan.- Rin cogió a Kuro entre sus brazos y le acunó sutilmente.

Y en el siguiente instante Rin comenzó a acariciar al pequeño gato negro. Kuro empezó a ronronear, demostrando su agradecimiento por esas tiernas caricias que obtenía en su cuello. El azabache se sentó en la cama y meció la cola feliz, era tan divertido ver como Kuro ronroneaba y se sonrojaba… Y pensar que unas semanas atrás había estado a punto de matar a un par de personas, que tiempos. Aunque no le culpaba, él habría actuado igual ante tal noticia.

-Rin ¿Qué haces?- El aludido alzó la vista, percatándose de que su hermano Yukio acababa de entrar.

-¡Hola Yuki!- Sonrió mostrando sus blancos dientes, al mismo tiempo que continuaba acariciando a Kuro.- Kuro-chan ronronea.- Rió suavemente.

-Y te dedicas a eso en vez de estudiar.- Rin rodó los ojos a la par que Yukio proseguía con la riña.

-¡Ya lo sé, maldición!- Tensó su cola y frunció el ceño molesto.

Se hizo un silencio un tanto tenso, que solo se interrumpía por el ronroneo del gato demoníaco. Yukio desvió la vista con desden, y se fijó en la cola de Rin, que se mecía muy parecida a la de Kuro: suave y con gracia.

-Oye Yuki…- El aludido miró a su hermano.- ¿Sabías que cuando los gatos ronronean se drogan un poco, o algo así?

-Podemos comprobarlo.- Cedió Yukio mientras que una idea pasaba por su cabeza.

-Entonces le preguntare a Kuro-chan…

Yukio se acercó hasta Rin, este le miró un tanto extrañado, pero no le prestó mayor atención. Yukio alzó la mano hasta el cuello de su hermano gemelo y, simplemente, comenzó a acariciarlo suavemente.

-¡Oye…!- El grito murió en los labios del Okumura mayor, pues unos suaves ronroneos emergían de su garganta.

Kuro le miró, pues las caricias habían cesado para él. Se sentó en las piernas de Rin mientras sentía que todo su cuerpo estaba relajado, adormecido dulcemente; debía pedirle a Rin que le acariciase más a menudo, era todo un gustazo.

-¿¡Qué!- Pudo articular Yukio en su asombro ¿Acaso su hermano ronroneaba?

Escucho mejor, por si eran imaginaciones suyas, y, en efecto, ronroneaba; sutilmente, a la par que mecía su cola, marcando un rítmico movimiento de felicidad. Detubo las caricias choqueado, eso era imposible… ¿O no? Rin gruño sutilmente, molesto por esas cortas caricias que se habían desvanecido como comenzaron, de improviso.

-Ronroneas…- Le dijo Yukio a Rin.

-¿¡Eh!- Se sonrojó notoriamente.- ¡Cállate!- Su cola se irguió recelosa y comenzó a moverse con furia, dándole a Rin un aspecto bastante lindo.- Si te vas a poner a sacar trapos sucios ¡Que sepas que yo también puedo!

Y tras ese día Rin comenzó a acariciar a Kuro casi todas las tardes, y este feliz ronroneaba. Mientras que, por otro lado, Yukio seguía pensando en que debía regalarle una pastilla anti bolas de pelos a Rin

**Fin**


End file.
